The subject matter disclosed herein relates to the art of turbomachines and, more particularly, to a turbomachine combustor nozzle having a monolithic nozzle component.
In general, gas turbomachines combust a fuel/air mixture that releases heat energy to form a high temperature gas stream. The high temperature gas stream is channeled to a turbine portion via a hot gas path. The turbine portion converts thermal energy from the high temperature gas stream to mechanical energy that rotates a turbine shaft. The turbine portion may be used in a variety of applications, such as for providing power to a pump, an electrical generator, a vehicle, or the like.
In a gas turbomachine, engine efficiency increases as combustion gas stream temperatures increase. Unfortunately, higher gas stream temperatures produce higher levels of nitrogen oxide (NOx), an emission that is subject to both federal and state regulation. Therefore, there exists a careful balancing act between operating gas turbines in an efficient range, while also ensuring that the output of NOx remains below mandated levels. One method of achieving low NOx levels is to ensure good mixing of fuel and air prior to combustion. Another method of achieving low NOx levels is to employ higher reactivity fuels that produce fewer emissions when combusted at lower flame temperatures.